the games for youtube
by belladoaw
Summary: Magnus is a youtuber and he posts videos with his boyfriend Alexander.


_**whisper challenge**_

"hey guys! today we have a special guest with us, and that is alexander." i said, pointing to alec. he looked from me to the camera standing on the tripod and waved,

"hellooo" he said, carrying on the o. i smiled before looking back at the camera and clapping my hands.

"okay, so today me and alec will be playing the whisper challenge! if you don't know what that is, it's basically where one person has to put on a pair of headphones with music blasting so they are unhear the other person, and then the person without the headphones will say something and the person with the headphones will have to read the person's lips to see what they say." i said out of breath by the time i finished.

"that was a crappy explanation, but you'll understand once we actually play the game." alec teased, and i looked at him with a pout and hit his upper arm playfully. he chuckled before leaning in and kissing my pout. i smiled once he pulled back before turning back to the camera.

"lets get started!"

/

"okay, so alexander currently can't hear me because i can hear the music coming from his earphones." i chuckled. in the corner of my eye, i saw him leaning to the side to see my lips, so i turned to look at him and smiled.

"i love you," i said. his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and i rolled my eyes before repeating the word.

"i live you? no! i love you!" he shouted, and i chuckled before nodding. he smiled and leaned in to kiss me, which i returned. "i love you too." i smiled before winking

"alecs fashion sense is horrible." i said. he started at my lips before looking back at my eyes,

"alecs something something is terrible." he said. i nodded before repeating "fashion sense". he eyed me and done a continuing motion with his hand. i chuckled before rolling my eyes and lifting up his right earphone.

"i was continuing the one that you got wrong from last time." i said. he nodded and i teasingly pulled back the headphone and letting it go to, causing it to smash onto his ear. he groaned and pouted. i leaned forward and kissed his pout like he did mine, but pulling it away before it got heated.

"i will give magnus bane £2000." i said, smirking. he watched my lips move before looking up into my eyes and raising his eyebrows,

"really? nice try babe." he said. i chuckled before rolling my eyes.

"magnus bane is the ugliest man in the world." i said.

"magnus bane is the most beautiful man in the world." he said. i shook my head and lifted his right earphone so he could hear me,

"nope. it was actually‐" i started, but he held up his hand and took off his earphones fully,

"i corrected you." he said. my heart started to beat faster, and i smiled before wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him into a kiss full of love and kindness. we pulled back after some time, meaning i definitely had to cut some of that out, and looked over towards the camera, grabbing alecs hand.

"well, that's going to be it for today's video! make sure to like and subscribe if you want to see more videos like this, and follow mine and alec's social medias below if you want to!" i said, kissing alec's hand. "see you next week!"

* * *

 ** _boyfriend tag_**

"hey guys! welcome back to my channel and i hope you're having a wonderful day." i said, putting my head on alec's shoulder, "after the responses from last weeks video, it occured to me that i never actually told you about mine and alec's relationship. i was going to keep it under wraps but i figured that after last weeks video with all the kissing and holding hands, there was no point in keeping it a secret. so welcome to the boyfriend tag!" i said.

"we will be answering questions from magnus' twitter. if you want to follow him, which i highly suggest you do, his name is magnificentmagnus." he said, smiling. i kissed his cheek before opening my phone and going onto my twitter scrolling through some questions, before handing it to alec.

"you can pick some first and then i'll pick some after." i said. he agreed before scrolling through some tweets, before landing on one he wanted to answer,

"how and when did you guys meet? #askmagnus" he said.

"me and alec met in a coffee shop." i responded almost immediately and i felt him nod.

"yeah. around 2 years ago,i was casually getting some coffee, and then when i turned around i accidently walked into him and spilt the coffee everywhere. it was really embarrassing. we then split our ways after cleaning it and getting some more, and conveniently we kept seeing each other there and he kept calling me "my favourite coffee spiller."" i laughed at the memory, "after like 3 times of seeing each other there we started to talk to each other, exchanged numbers, and went home but texted and hung out a lot." he said. i nodded and smiled. he started scrolling through some more before landing on one,

"what is one thing you dislike about each other? #askmagnus" he said. "just one?" he teased, and i slapped his arm, getting up and moving further down the chair. he turned his head over to me before moving closer to me. "i was joking mags, i'm sorry." he said. i laughed and kissed his forehead before pushing him back into the space we were before.

"i dislike the fact that when i ask him something, sometimes it takes him around 2 minutes to actually process what i say. it was cute at first but now it gets annoying." i said, looking over to him. he looked upset, so i smiled and kissed him passionately. "i still love you." i said after pulling back. he smiled before looking back over to the camera,

"i dislike the fact that whenever i'm on the phone, he decides to either moan in the background or bite my neck to make me moan. especially when i'm on the phone to my parents." i laughed but nodded. i did do that, but it was fun. he handed me the phone. i scrolled through some before smirking at one,

"how many times do you have sex per day? #askmagnus" i said. i saw alec go red in the corner of my eye and the smirk on my face grew even larger. "It kind of depends on the day. the highest would be… probably 5. when it's a work day, 1 to 2, whereas when we are both free, 3 to 5." i respond. i look over towards alec who was crimson red and chuckled.

"next question." he says. i laugh but scrolled through more, stopping on one i liked.

"whos more clingy? #askmagnus" i said, "alec." i replied immediately. i looked over at him to see his eyebrows raised. "what? its true!"

"uhm no. the only time i'm clingy is when i'm in bed because you're usually up until 1 to 3 just editing videos, so when you come to bed around 4 hours after i do, we spoon." he explained.

"still more clingy." i winked at him before looking back to the camera. "okay guys so i hoped you enjoyed this boyfriend tag! make sure to follow us on our socials and i'll see you next week! byeee!"

* * *

hey guys! this is a fill in story thingymabob which i hope you enjoyed.

i am currently working on a really long story but it wont be in chapters. so it will be a really long oneshot thing but it wont be if you know what i mean? i dont know how to explain it but yeh lol.

i got insperation for these video ideas:

"whisper challenge" : _**thedownworlds**_ _on instagram_. she posts textposts from tumblr and i love them all!

"boyfriend tag" : i got some of the question from _**shane dawson : drunk boyfriend tag**_. i love his youtube so u should really check him out because he is THE SHIT!


End file.
